What's In Project Q v1.5
Project Q v1.5 Realease Date: 16 July 2012 This is release v1.5 of Q, an update to the compilation of art assets to be used with the game Neverwinter Nights. '(q_!armoury)' ADDITIONS iwmgst_b_015.tga iwmgst_b_016.tga iwmgst_m_015.tga iwmgst_m_016.tga iwmgst_t_015.tga iwmgst_t_016.tga iwmgst_t_075.tga iwmgst_t_076.tga Spectral Greataxe (waxgr_*_051 - 054) and icons Spectral Greatsword (wswgr_*_081 - 084) and icons UPDATES baseitems.2da '(q_!fightingsfx)' ADDITIONS UPDATES '(q_!tilesets)' ADDITIONS Sewer isc02 -round room (3x3 round room variable pipe access) isc02 - round room w/ladder (3x3 round room variable pipe access) isc02 - blocked pipe, round room (blocked access support for round room) hall pipe entry (sloping pipe) service duct support tiles platform support tiles Interior tir02 - new tileset UPDATES areag.ini doortypes.2da isc02.set isc02palstd.itp isc02_brick01.dds isc02_brick03.dds isc02_brick04.dds isc02_f01_06.mdl isc02_f01_06.wok isc02_r01_02.mdl isc02_r01_02.wok isc02_r01_04.mdl isc02_r01_04.wok isc02_r01_06.mdl isc02_r01_06.wok isc02_r01_08.mdl isc02_r01_08.wok qp_crate_02.dds '(q_2da)' ADDITIONS UPDATES appearance.2da baseitems.2da cloakmodel.2da doortypes.2da environment.2da (New Environmental Setting - Exterior, Sunrise) parts_bicep.2da parts_chest.2da parts_forearm.2da parts_legs.2da parts_robe.2da parts_shin.2da phenotype.2da placeables.2da portraits.2da tno01_edge.2da visualeffects.2da '(q_creatures)' ADDITIONS Planar Abishai, Black Abishai, Blue Abishai, Gargoyle Abishai, Green Abishai, Red Abishai, White Humaniod Bugbear A Bugbear B Bugbear Boss Bugbear Chief A Bugbear Chief B Bugbear Shaman A Bugbear Shaman B Orc A (Alternate) Orc B (Alternate) Orc Chief A (Alternate) Orc Chief B (Alternate) Orc Shaman A (Alternate) Orc Shaman B (Alternate) Orc Boss (Alternate) Giant Frost Giant Frost Giant, Female Ogre A (Alternate) Ogre B (Alternate) Ogre Chief A (Alternate) Ogre Chief B (Alternate) Ogre Mage A (Alternate) Ogre Mage B (Alternate) Ogre Mage Boss (Alternate) Construct Golem, Iron Ox Cart Undead Skeleton, Flaming Soldier, Griffon Soldier, Griffon Archer Spectral Chieftain Spectral Warrior 1 Spectral Warrior 2 Spectral Warrior 3 Spectre Wraith UPDATES c_devo_02.dds c_golbone.dds '(q_items)' ADDITIONS UPDATES '(q_placeables)' ADDITIONS Barbarian Horn Bin, Corn Butterflies A-J Buttons A-I Coop Corn, Fall Corn, Fall Corn, Fall (row) Cot, Wood (st_bcot2, wood textured version of CODI cot 1) Crate, Booze Crate, Empty Dragon Bone Dragon Eggs (2 styles, 12 color variants, plus 3 additional color variants) Dragon Hides (2 styles, 12 color variants) Dragon Skeleton Dragon Skeleton, Flying Dragon Skull Dragon Skull Trophy Fence 1, extra long (open end) Fence 1, Hill Crosser Fence 1, Hill Crosser (open end - bottom) Fence 1, Hill Crosser (open end - top) Fence 1, Long (broken) Fence 1, Long (broken, open end) Fence 1, Long (open end) Fence 1, Post Fishing Net Fisherman's Rack 1 Fisherman's Rack 2 Fisherman's Rack 3 Gallows, Hanging Man 2 Gems (14 styles, 8 color variants) Haystack Plow, Moldboard Sarcophagus, Short Sign, Griffon Spike Trap Still Tapestry, Griffon Trapdoor, Gallows Tree, Birch Tree, Birch Tree, Birch Wagon, Corn-Filled Yoke Yoke, Hanging UPDATES Chair, Arched 1 (pmi_j37) Chair, Arched 2 (pmi_j38) Crystal Ball (px2_d01) Skeletal Remains, Sitting (pbt_j11) Stone Secret Wall Door (plc_x0_wds) pms_j13 pms_j16 '(q_portraits)' ADDITIONS UPDATES '(q_races)' ADDITIONS Flying Phenotype Prisoner Phenotype UPDATES Demonblade Phenotype - expanded to all races/sexes, added cloak support Dwarf Male Head 011 Dwarf Male Head 012 Dwarf Male Head 013 '(q_robe)' ADDITIONS Robe 027 (all races, sexes) UPDATES The robe hak was created in v1.5 due to the large size of the race hak. All robe models have been moved to this hak. '(q_sounds)' ADDITIONS UPDATES '(q_tilesets)' ADDITIONS Interior 2 tni01 - Cellar, Transition Door (corner) tni01 - Cellar, Stairs Up (corner) tni01 - Cellar, Stairs Up w/ Transition Door (corner) tni01 - Thatch Hall Interior tni01 - Thatch Jail Interior tni01 - Thatch Room tni01 - Thatch Room 1x2 Interior 2 tni02 - Vault Door 1x2 Vault Door (tn2_udoor_06) Exterior, Rural tno01 - Alternate Stream End (tno01_b60_02) tno01 - Canyon Terrain tno01 - Chapel (grass) tno01 - Chapel 2 (grass) tno01 - City Dirt (plain tile - tno01_m01_04) tno01 - Field Terrain tno01 - Field Terrain (fenced) tno01 - Field Terrain (corn field) tno01 - Field Terrain (corn field - fenced) tno01 - Floating Island feature tno01 - Foot Bridge w/ Dirt Road tno01 - Gallows tno01 - Gallows Construction tno01 - Halfling Burrow tno01 - Mill w/ Dirt Road tno01 - Path Down 2x2 (canyon) tno01 - Path Down 3x3 (canyon) tno01 - Platform tno01 - Stairs Down (canyon) tno01 - Swamp Trees (4 random swamp terrain tiles with new trees) tno01 - Swamp Shack feature (3 tile group - 2x2) tno01 - Thatch Hall tno01 - Thatch Mill tno01 - Thatch Mill w/ Dirt Road UPDATES t_door03 (new model and texture) t_door06 (new model and texture) t_door08 (new model and texture) tbq01_i01_07.mdl Interior 2 tni01.set tni01palstd.itp Exterior, Rural tno01.set tno01palstd.itp tno01_v00_10.mdl tno01_v00_11.mdl tno01_v00_12.mdl '(q_vfxgui)' ADDITIONS Parrot - green Parrot - red Tiki Mask Vaei Spell Icons UPDATES Hellball VFX (vff_hellball.mdl) Previous versions of Project Q included a large number of BioWare overriding blueprints that appeared on both the standard and custom palettes. Thanks to work pioneered by Ben Harrison the duplication of blueprints on the custom palette has been resolved, returning full control of the custom palette to the Builder. Note: When you edit/copy a Project Q BioWare overriding blueprint the category will be defined as "UNASSIGNED". This is a side effect of the method used to prevent the blueprints from being duplicated on the custom palette. You MUST assign a new category to your blueprint before the toolset will allow you to save it. Creature: Abishai * magma * planeshifter * _six Creature: Bugbears (Monster Mash) * diademus * LoW * pstemarie Creature: Flaming Skeleton * pstemarie * _six Creature: Frost Giants * diademus * pstemarie * _six Creature: Golem, Iron * _six Creature: Griffon Soldiers * diademus * pstemarie * _six Creature: Ogres (Monster Mash) * DLA * pstemarie Creature: Orcs (Monster Mash) * diademus * senemenalas * pstemarie Creature: Ox Cart * tom_banjo Creature: Spectral Warriors * _six Creature: Spectre * _six Creature: Wraith * cervantes * pstemarie * _six Heads: Hi-Poly Dwarf Heads * pstemarie Items: Mask * _six Items: Spectral Weapons * pstemarie * _six Phenotypes (Flying) * pstemarie * stone monkey Phenotypes (Prisoner) * pstemarie * vaei Placeables (Miscellaneous) * pstemarie * _six * tom_banjo * tiberius morguhn * soopaman Robes: New Hauberk Base * _six Robes: Additional Hauberks * tom_banjo * _six Tilesets: City Interior 2 (Cellar Transitions) * pstemarie * tom_banjo Tilesets: City Interior 2 (Thatch Rooms) * pstemarie * _six Tilesets: City Interior 2 (Vault Door) * cestus day * pstemarie * rolo kipp Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Alternate Stream Ending) * tom_banjo Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Canyons) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Canyon Paths) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Canyon Stairs) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Chapels 1 and 2, Grass) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (City Plain Tile) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Fenced Fields) * den of assassins * pstemarie * _six Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Fields) * den of assassins * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Floating Island) * _six Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Foot Bridge w/ Dirt Road) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Gallows) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Halfling Burrow) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Mill w/ Dirt Road) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Platform) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Swamp Trees) * tom_banjo Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Swamp Shack) * tom_banjo Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Thatch Hall) * pstemarie Tilesets: Castle Exterior, Rural (Thatch Mills) * pstemarie Tilesets: Q Castle Interior * _six Tilesets: Undercity Sewers (Round Rooms) * tom_banjo * _six * cervantes Tilesets: Undercity Sewers (Sloped Pipe) * _six Category:Documentation